The present invention relates to a watch band.
A conventional watch band comprises a plurality of links connected with each other. Each link has a recess on one side in the longitudinal direction of the band to be engaged with a connecting projection formed on the adjacent link opposite to the recess, and the links are connected through a pin.
However, since all links of the conventional watch band are made of solid metal, the link has a simple decorative form. Hence, it is difficult to provide various designs for the band.